Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-31559538-20190718194552/@comment-39965126-20190723170414
176.147.103.206 a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : 176.147.103.206 a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : 176.131.241.175 a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : 176.147.103.206 a écrit : 93.3.137.65 a écrit : Doffy blinders a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : Shichibukai + Marine <<<<<< BM + BB + Kaidou + Shanks (sans leur équipage) .. Oui tu fou ses quatres ensembles juste individuellement il te détruise tout rapidement rien que Barbe Blanche seul peut détruire la marine puisqu'il n'a pas la contrainte de devoir protéger ses alliées .. Barbe Blanche au moment ou Ace est libéré s'apprête d'ailleurs à détruire Marine ford et la marine avec tout seul avec son FDD .. Détruire un bâtiment et vaincre les amiraux + shishibukai c’est totalement différent Ah oui quand même Barbe Blanche qui détruit seulement un bâtiment à MF relis le manga et surtout revoie le pouvoir destructeur du gura gura no mi hein x) Barbe Blanche peut dechirer l’air , il peut crée un véritable tremblement de terre d’une magnetude de barjot tout le monde se met sous une table dès qu’il lache un coup Amiral ou pas (cf Sengoku par terre qui insulte BB) et Luffy a faillis tomber dans la flotte il hallucine ensuite en voyant que le gars coupe des îles en morceau .. Il crée un tsunami, il fait des failles de dingue dans l’ile, détruit le bâtiment gigantesque en un coup le symbole de la puissance de la marine .. BB dispose du pouvoir qui peut détruire le monde (cf Oda) .. La Marine a dû mettre en place des murs spéciaux à MF quand aux amiraux ils doivent utiliser le Ryou à trois pour bloquer une attaque de puissance moyenne de Barbe Blanche.. Akainu te fait pleuvoir des météore de magma,il te fait des éruptions volcaniques surement aussi destructeur que pompei si il se lache vraiment la preuve punk hasard qui â un climat totalement déréglé. Aokiji gèle un ocean,creer des iceberg,te gèle même une île quand il est sérieux. Fujitora ses météorites ne lui demande absolument aucun energie et même soulevé un astre de gravats c'est rien alors imagine sérieux avec le pouvoir éveillé c'est la lois de la gravité qui prend un coup. Bref ce genre d'arguments n'a plus sa place,barbe blanche frappe des bâtiments mais les amiraux,vice amiraux d'elite et shishibukai sont toujours aussi nombreux et en forme. Akainu bloque des attaque de barbe blanche de face,il bloque sa hallebarde avec son pied et un coup de poings sismiques avec un poing géant de magma. Spéculation de ta part parce que j'ai pas vu de Pompei ni d'éruption volcanique chez Akainu pour le moment bref si tu ne vois pas que le gura gura no mi est le pouvoir le plus destructeur du manga c'est pas de ma faute l'auteur pourtant le repète assez dans son manga .. Sinon pour le cas Akainu il détruit juste quelques bateaux de la flotte de Barbe Blanche quand il balance ses fameuses météores pas de quoi s'extasier, géler un océan sa sert à quoi concrètement ?? Tout se que tu dis se fait en 10 jours de combat intensif alors que Barbe Blanche mettrait que quelques secondes pour couler une île .. Concernant Fujitora il s'est montré impuissant face à une pauvre birdcage le gars si il était aussi pété il t'aurais détruit la cage de Doflamingo en quelques secondes bon je veux bien mettre sa sur le compte du scénario mais pour le moment Fujitora il a pas montré grand chose d'impressionnant en terme de capacité destructrice ... Quand ensuite on regarde les autres Yonkou on a Shenron aka Kaidou qui te balance des Bijuu Dama et qui détruit une ville avec son souffle destructeur , on a une Mama qui te crée des tempêtes (cf : FB sur la défaite de Urouge) .. Oda dit qu'akainu â le fruit le plus destructeur et l'attaque la plus puissante,spéculation ou pas akainu à transformer une île en véritable enfer avec plusieurs volcan en éruption. Et barbe blanche pouvait faire quoi pour protéger sa flotte de la pluie de magma qui s'est abattue dessus? Rien â part s'excuser auprès de son bateau car son fruit n'est pas défensif comme les amiraux. Bien sur maintenant il faut 10 jours quel mauvaise fois,comme tu dis ener â un pouvoir de destruction capable de detruire une île et ça ne prouve absolument pas qu'il â le niveau pour battre la majorité de ceux qui était au QG. Barbe blanche â frappée plusieurs fois dans la même forteresse de marineford,est ce suffisant pour battre les shishibukai,les vice amiraux et les amiraux?pas du tout Kuzan te gèle une mer en une fraction de seconde et akainu son coup de poing au magma est égal à un coup sismique de newgate on en à eu la preuve en scan. Et en parlant des autres yonko leur pouvoirs sont beaucoup moins destructeur que newgate ou les amiraux,linlin contrôle la météo,kaido crée des nuages et crache du feux,kizaru avec un seul coup de pied te fait autant que le biju dama que tu cite de kaido. Source ?? J'ai lu attaque la plus puissante y'a pas de plus destructeur invention total d'un fan d'Akainu encore comme d'hab lol par contre dans le manga Oda dit que le FDD de Barbe Blanche fait qu'il pourrait détruire le monde je te laisse réfléchir un peu et faire la conclusion qui s'impose sur qui à le FDD le plus destructeur .. Akainu a réussi à faire ça au bout de combien de temps ?? 10 jours (cf le manga qui indique la durée du combat entre Aokiji et Akainu) .. BB il a soufflé ses bougies pépère mdr relis le manga (il attrape une météore avec son bisanto et souffle dessus pour éteindre le feu tel un guerrier) et je crains fort que tu n'es pas très bien compris la capacité du fruit de Barbe Blanche pour me sortir qu'il offre pas une défense de barjot sur ceux je t'invite à relire le manga ; BB stoppe avec quoi le coup de poing magma de Akainu , il brise comment la glace de Aokiji , il brise comment ses lances de glace, il brise en morceau comment la hache en acier du géant qui l'attaque, il déchire (l'air chose intangible) comment avec ses fesses ?? Non avec son FDD qui offre une défense de barjot avec les ondes et vibrations sismiques qu'il peut dégager de partout de son corps .. Bah il dure combien de temps le combat entre Aokiji et Akainu ?? Si tu me réponds autre chose pas besoin de me répondre ton manque d'objectivité sera bien trop visible .. Quelle preuve ?? Tu parles de BB mode pépé qui est blessé et bridé pour le scénario ?? Que comptait faire Barbe Blanche une fois ses compagnons partis et Ace sauver ?? Ah oui il voulait couler Marine Ford avec tous les petit gugusses qui se trouvaient sur l'île c'est à dire les shichibukai etc etc Aokiji n'a pas un pouvoir destructeur, il a une capacité dangereuse et mortel faut pas confondre le seul amiral qui a un pouvoir destructeur semble Kizaru avec la lumière qui peut se révéler véritablement destructrice à grande échelle .. Tu compares le vieux kick qui détruirait même pas les ruines du chateau à la BJDM de Kaidou ??? Relis le chap sur Kaidou parce que la c'est incroyable .. C'est pas parce que le combat entre akainu et aokiji dure 10 jour qu'ils n'ont pas détruit punk hasard dans les premières minutes du combat. Ça c'est de la déduction niveau primaire que tu me sort le combat à durée 10 jours mais la destruction de l'île on ne sait pas du tout combien ça â pris de temps. En termes de destruction le fruit du magma et de la glace â fait autant que barbe blanche ça tu peux pas le nié et si les deux amiraux ont choisi cette île c'est pour se défouler sans faire attention au dégât collatéral contrairement à marineford,enfin si tu vois pas ça je sais pas ce qu'il te faut. Bah si ça sa capacité est si défensif comme tu le dis pourquoi n'a t'il pas réussi â protéger ses bateaux et ses hommes?? Barbe blanche voulait couler les petits gugusses en me citant les shishibukai,la bonne blague alors que une dizaine d'officiers du QG ont failli le mettre à terre ça prouve que tu peut être le plus fort,face au nombre tu ne ressort pas vainceur ça à été dit par orlumbus et par la flotte de big mom qui dit que même roger ne s'enfuirait pas avec une telle armée. Ta compréhension du manga me dépasse x) Deja l'île de Punk Hazard a été détruit bien avant le combat Aokiji vs Akainu trois ans avant pour être exact par César qui a enclenché son arme chimique qui a détruit toute la végétation, vie, biodiversité de l'île ensuite il y a eu le duel entre les deux amiraux et eux ont changé carrément le climat de l'île via l'utilisation intensive de leur FDD .. Tu me dis déduction primaire ?? Mais c'est de la logique pourquoi vouloir contredire l'auteur en sortant une fan fic comme quoi dès leurs premières attaques les deux amiraux ont changé le climat de l'île alors que l'auteur nous précise la durée de ce duel et surtout nous parle d'un combat tellement intense qu'ils ont réussis cette prouesse .. Le changement de climat de l'île est tout simplement une conséquence du combat dans sa globalité qui a duré 10 jours combat d'une rare violence et non juste à une ou deux attaques des deux amiraux c'est pas une déduction s'est dis par l'auteur .. Mais Barbe Blanche à Marine Ford se bride pour ne pas faire sombrer ses alliées ou Ace quand il est toujours prisonnier de la Marine .. Tu crois que BB peut tout faire ?? On est pas dans Naruto le gars peut pas crée une armée de clone pour stopper toutes les météorites hein je comprends pas trop se que tu cherches à me dire en disant sa .. Moi j'ai vu un BB qui te stoppe une météore avec son Bisento sans soucis et qui se fou de la gueule de Akainu juste après, on est loin d'une personne dépassé par la situation bref c'est le nerf de la guerre le gars peut pas tout gérer seul mais sa ne veut pas dire que sa capacité n'est pas défensive puisqu'à partir du moment ou Barbe Blanche peut quasiment tout détruire avec son FDD bah sa lui offre forcément une défense sa s'appelle la défense par l'attaque .. Exemple : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rA9Wykr4tKE La scène est pourtant explicite et symbolique BB qui se sacrifie coulant l'île et laissant ses nakamas derrière lui .. Tu parles de cette scène ?? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFaH7Q5UfnU sans doute sa montre justement toute la puissance de Barbe Blanche ce gars est tellement badasss Le combat â duré 10 jour mais le changement de climat de l'île reste à déterminer,barbe blanche aussi si il combat pendant 10 jour sur une île il y restera des tremblements de terre pour toujours c'est le but de l'éveil. Pour rappel la destruction d'une ile c'est pas une prouesse â se niveau mais une formalité,doflamingo en quelques heure te rase une ile alors 10 jours il à le temps d'en faire des petit cubes idem pour pica qui détruit une ile en quelques heure et pourtant il est bien loin du top niveau. Barbe blanche se bride mais pas les amiraux? quelle mauvaise fois tu vois bien que ton argument de destruction d'ile n'a aucun sens. Les coup sismique de barbe blanche ont fait chuter certains de ses propres hommes tandis que les amiraux n'ont rien montré en terme de dégât de zone à part akainu personne n'était sérieux. Les amiraux n'ont même pas montré 1/4 de leur puissance d'attaque à marineford,ils sont considérés comme "strongest weapons of WG",kizaru te détruit une mangrove d'un seul coup de pied,aokiji son ice âge à gelé une superficie aussi grande que marineford,fujitora te soulève un astre de gravats sans forcer tout en combattant luffy leur pouvoir sont dignes de rivaliser avec la force titanesque des yonko et leur haki est au top. Mais toi tu parles de barbe blanche qui les enterre tous avec sengoku,garp les shishibukai et j'en passe? Quelle grosse blague même si une île venait à sombrer les hommes fort seront toujours là dans ce chaos pareil dans une île yonko. Ps:les tremblements de terre sont craint par les hommes exactement comme les ouragans (dragon) ou les éruptions volcaniques par les dinosaures. Donc symboliquement akainu>>>100 bête réunis hors kaido si on suit ta logique vu que c'est son pouvoir qui à causé la fin des dinosaures ^^ Si Barbe Blanche combat dix jours en usant de ses pouvoirs à fond c'est pas seulement sur l'île ou il a combattu qu'il y aura des tremblements de terres si tu veux mon avis mais sa créerais un cataclysme planètaire mode blockbluster américain x) Et c'est la ou se fait la différence l'ami .. C'est pas pour rien que l'auteur dit que BB a le pouvoir de détruire le '''monde '''chose qu'il ne dit pas pour les autres et tout sa parait logique vu son pouvoir bref je ne dis pas que les autres ont une force de frappe minable hein je dis que BB se place numéro 1 en terme de pouvoir destructeur et grâce à sa il a la possibilité de faire basculer tout une guerre en quelque coup puisqu'il peut carrément détruire une île entière au point que tout le monde tombe dans la flotte (une plaie pour les utilisateurs de FDD par exemple) .. Détruire une île avec des coup de bases c'est une prouesse de dingue ton Doflamingo a par tranché des batiments il est incapable de quoi se soit en dehors de sa BC et me parle pas de la birdcage qui est une technique qui n'a qu'une seule utilité et comme la dit quelqu'un c'est un pouvoir passif inutile dans un combat sans parler du fait qu'il suffit de démolir Doflamingo pour que tout s'arrête ou de détruire la cage j'imagine qu'un coup sismique te détruit cette technique ridicule facilement .. Pica qui détruit une île ?? Je veux bien voir la planche j'ai du rater un chapitre mdrrr Bah lis ses scans ils ont l'air super sur d'eux les marines et l'auteur ne peut pas faire plus explicite https://www.scan-vf.co/one_piece/chapitre-573/2 .. Lis se que dis Sen Goku : https://www.scan-vf.co/one_piece/chapitre-573/4 ... BB veut se farcir la Marine tout seul mdrrr https://www.scan-vf.co/one_piece/chapitre-573/6 .. La il détruit MF et expédie Akainu dans une crevasse https://www.scan-vf.co/one_piece/chapitre-575/6 .. Il a coupé la place en deux https://www.scan-vf.co/one_piece/chapitre-575/7 , des marines tombe même à l'eau .. BB s'apprête à en finir après tout ses combats de malade voir la case de cette planche https://www.scan-vf.co/one_piece/chapitre-575/8 sauf que BN se ramène ensuite avec son crew .. Et dernière chose tu ne fais pas la différence entre détruire une ville et couler une île entière j'ai l'impression .. Quel dinosaure ?? Tu me parles d'une hypothèse parmi tant d'autres enfin il y a plusieurs éruptions volcaniques à plusieurs endroits différents pour causer la disparition de cette espèce or Akainu n'a pas montré un tel pouvoir hein ..